


Not A Deal, An Arrangement

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossroads, Crossroads Demon - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU in which Dean is a demon. (<a href="http://www.arkannismajor.tumblr.com">arkannismajor</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Deal, An Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to do a switch role, so Dean is a demon, a step down from humanity, so Castiel will be human, a step down from being an angel (and also a hunter.)
> 
> Enjoy! (my first AU ah!)

This wasn’t something he was comfortable doing, if you don’t mind him saying so, but here he was, at a crossroads, waiting for a demon.

In the minute and a half of silence, he wished he could fly back to his stupid little house on the street corner, sifting through never-ending papers detailing the various monsters he’s seen, and killed, sipping on his stone-cold tea that’s half-mixed with lemonade. Castiel ruffled his fingers through his hair, and jumped at the sound of a man’s voice.

“Hello, Cas.” Castiel sighed and turned to face the demon, ready with a bottle of holy water in a pocket of his cargo pants. The demon was a dapper dresser, or at least the demon’s vessel was. He wore a blue suit, with shiny black shoes, and stood aloof, leaning on a pole with his hands deep in his pockets and his legs crossed. He had bright blonde highlights in his otherwise sandy hair, and his eyes flicked from a dark black coal to shining green, like a forest in a sunset. Cas’ breath hitched.

“What can I do for you?” His hands slipped out of his pockets gracefully, much more gracefully than any demon had a _right_ to be, and he straightened his tie. “I don’t have all day, Castiel. I have things to kill, souls to maim.” His eyes crinkled as he smirked, a malicious tongue darting across his bottom lip.

“I want to make a deal.” Castiel hadn’t meant to sound like a little bitch, but his voice trembled at the end of the sentence, and the demon let out a hearty laugh. Cas gripped the bottle of holy water tight in his fingers, and the demon’s eyes flickered to black as he saw the movement.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” His voice was hard, a knife cutting into him after every syllable. His posture stiffened, and if he had let his eyes turn back to the human green, Castiel would have had to admit he was absolutely beautiful.

“What is your name.” Castiel didn’t ask, his confidence swelling up, and the demon’s eyes flickered back to the green. He smirked again, his head tilting back, baring the man’s thick, toned neck.

“Dean.” He said simply, and lifted his eyebrows. “Now, Cas. What kind of deal can we make here? I do think I would like a kiss from you.” His voice was teasing, and Cas felt an unnecessary rush of heat rise to his face. Castiel hesitated and bit his lip.

“I-“ Castiel started, and took a step back, continuing. “I can’t do this.” He said, and he turned, bumping into the demon’s chest as he tried to walk away. He looked up into Dean’s green eyes, and cursed himself for even coming.

“Now, darling.” His southern accent drawled at the pet name, and Cas felt his stomach twist. “Whatever could you possibly want that you would trade in your _soul_ for?” Dean’s eyes squinted, and he looked at Castiel’s eyes intensely, and let out a soft hum of laughter. “For _love_ , how sweet.” Castiel growled, his face a grimace.

“This was a _mistake_.” Castiel said, and pushed Dean aside, the burn on his face intensifying just as the look on Dean’s face did as he searched Castiel’s emotions and thoughts.

“I happen to know,” Dean called, and Castiel stopped in his tracks, not turning back to look at the demon. “This meatsuit of mine, he’s pitching for your team.” Castiel clenched his jaw. “Now, you don’t have to make a deal to go and find out who this poor sucker is, do you? We’ll just call this, hum, friendly advice.” Castiel spun, and saw the glint in the demon’s eyes.

“What’s the catch?” Cas said, and Dean’s smile deepened.

“Well, now who’s to say I wouldn’t like to come and visit you every now and then?” The demon swaggered up to him, clutching Castiel’s jaw between his fingertips and smirking at him. “I can’t resist a pretty face like yours, Cas.” His breath smelled of mint, the man Dean was possessing must have just brushed his flawlessly white teeth. They shone as Dean smiled.

“So, this isn’t a deal?”

“No, Cas.” Dean was uncomfortably close now, and Cas felt himself struggling. “But I still would love to make this arrangement official.” And the demon was on him, his lips soft and warm, and tasting of peppermint. Castiel kissed back ferociously, and Dean stepped back, and regained his composure.

“Until next time,” he smirked, and snapped his fingers, disappearing into thin air.

Well, _fuck._


End file.
